


The Christmas Agreement

by Putthebiscuitinthebasket



Series: 12 Days of Kinkmas [5]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 12:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13031559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Putthebiscuitinthebasket/pseuds/Putthebiscuitinthebasket
Summary: The Christmas Drinks is almost in full swing by now and Nolan's kneeling by the tree with Provy. The other rookies and TK have already gone off to spend time with people but Nolan and Provy are shyer, more private so it's taking them a long time to get used to this. Provy did it last year but it always takes him a while to get warmed up.





	The Christmas Agreement

  
It's a Christmas tradition that the rookies get played with at Christmas Drinks but only if they want to. Claude's pretty big on consent after going through some dodgy things as a rookie. So he sits the boys down and talks quite openly with them about the whole thing.

Hexy picks who gets to take the boys home as a reward but when they're at the party, whatever they want is okay as long as everyone consents to it.   
"So, Nolan, you're with Neuvy?"  
Nolan nods, shy and bashful. He'd been more than happy to participate, excited even but now, he's shy because he's less experienced than everyone in the room.   
"I need verbal consent, kiddo."  
"Yes, Claude. I want to."  
"Good kid. Sanny, Coots has you?"  
"Yessir."  
"Um, Robert, you're with me, if that's alright by you?"  
"Yes Claude." Roberts blushing but smiling softly, happy.   
"And you two get to choose? One of you gets Jake and the other gets Wayne?"  
Provy and TK shift, they're still on entry level contracts so are still rookies in the eyes of the Christmas Agreement but they're happy to do it again. Jake and Wayne are the most intense of the five guys to get rewarded.   
Jake likes an edge of pain and Wayne is just overwhelmingly good.   
They share a look and TK speaks for both of them.   
"Provy wants Jake but we're both happy with whatever."  
"So Provy with Jake and you with Wayne, Teeks?"  
"Yes Claude."  
Provy echoes TK's agreement softly and Claude gives them all a run through of what's going to happen on the twentieth.

The Christmas Drinks is almost in full swing by now and Nolan's kneeling by the tree with Provy. The other rookies and TK have already gone off to spend time with people but Nolan and Provy are shyer, more private so it's taking them a long time to get used to this. Provy did it last year but it always takes him a while to get warmed up.

He happily goes with Raffl when the vet comes by and Nolan's a little fussy about being left alone but then Claude's there and tugging him over to the couch for cuddles. Nolan feels horribly exposed, the only things covering him a Santa hat and a golden cock ring.

Because there were five of them this year, Jake had joked about there being five golden cock rings and Claude had looked online for a long time. Nolan also had a Christmas bauble inspired butt plug in but he wasn't so concerned about that right now. He was just focusing on cuddling with Claude and trying to calm down.

"Do you want to go hang out with Neuvy? No one's gonna bug you for anyone if you're with him."  
"What? Because he's taking me home or?"  
"Yeah, once you go to him, it's basically saying you don't want anyone else and the public thing isn't really your thing so it might be a good thing to just go and cuddle with Neuvy?"  
Nolan nods and let's Claude guide him through the guys to flop next to their goalie and hide away a little.   
Claude obviously explains thing because Neuvy pats his hair and tells him they can cuddle until Nolan wants to go home and even at home, they don't have to do anything if Nolan doesn't want to.

Meanwhile, Robert is playing with Sanny, the two of them making out and rubbing off against each other so the boys can watch and cheer. TK is curled up in Wayne's lap, watching interestedly and rocking his hips a little, letting Wayne jerk him off lazily, with no real intent to get Travis off, just keep him happy and horny. Besides, TK can't come, not with the cock ring on.

Provy is lying across Jake's lap, whimpering quietly as the ginger turns his ass red with steady, heavy swats of his hand. Provy looks out of it already, happy and dazed.   
Provy is a total pain slut and this is always a good time for him to just enjoy it and let go.   
He's always so focused and intense about hockey, so seeing him let go of all that stress and unwind under the steady spanking that Jake delivers makes Claude sigh in relief.

He runs a hand through Ivan's hair on his way past, going to collect Robert, who's still pressed into Sanny, but now on the couch, with Sanny leaning against Coots.

Nolan and Neuvy have already left and Wayne looks anxious to get going. The party is winding down and they're all keen to go spoil the rookies.

Claude picks up Robert, letting him kiss Sanny sweetly before taking him home.   
As soon as Claude slips off Robert's cock ring, Robert is scrambling to be good, to be allowed to come after spending all day with his cock bound.   
Robert's good for him that night, letting Claude fuck his throat until he spills and Robert whines afterwards, canting his hips against nothing.   
Claude jerks him off, gentle but fast, determined, swallowing down Robert's pretty noises with deep kisses.   
They curl up together afterwards, Claude petting Robert's hair affectionately.

Sanny and Coots have a slightly less coordinated experience. As soon as Coots gets Sanny's golden cock ring off, Sanny is bucking his hips against Sean's and coming breathlessly. Coots follows soon afterwards and then they curl up on the coach, contented to watch Christmas films and doze, curled up together.

Nolan and Neuvy leave early, Nolan was getting worked up watching the others play.   
Neuvy takes him home because Nolan can't, can't let himself enjoy how he's feeling in front of everyone. He's so shy and Neuvy is in awe of how willing Nolan is once they're in private. He tugs Nolan's plug free and eats him out. Nolan let's him take off the cock ring soon after, accompanied by the warning that Nolan won't last long but that's fine.   
Nolan tries to reciprocate, after, but Neuvy is content to just hold the rookie close. He's more content knowing that he looked after Nolan than he would be if he let Nolan look after him.

TK has been whining to be allowed to come for hours at this point and still, Wayne leaves his cock ring on, fucking him with precision and overwhelming sweetness before he finally takes off the cock ring. After, he eats Travis out and then fingers him until TK is crying and squirming away from it. Wayne wraps TK up, in a fluffy blanket and holds him until he stops shaking and then let's Travis curl up against his back so that they can sleep.

Ivan collapses like Jake cut his strings when the vet finally let's him come, cock ring tossed to the side. He's been kept on the edge for hours, spanked for every little transgression. He was sobbing brokenly before he came and he's still sniffling but now, with his ass spanked dark red and his head perfectly clear, he feels absolved. Jake's punishments allowed him to let go of everything. He'll be sore in the morning but right now Jake is rubbing aloe onto his heated ass and pressing kisses to the base of his spine.

The rookies come in with the vets assigned to them, handing over the cock rings to Claude, who will keep them safe for next year. The guys make sure to tell the rookies what an excellent job they did and how proud they are of them.   
Provy's red ass attracts a lot of attention which allows Claude to quietly check in with the others. They all did well and are glowing with a quiet confidence. Robert and Sanny are sharing shy, amorous, looks and Claude smiles. Rookies are always adorable.


End file.
